


yandere demon prince ouma

by 101places



Category: Doctor Who (2005), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Demon Ouma, M/M, Roleplay Logs, Yandere, Yandere Ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: Ouma's beloved Saihara has gone missing, and he seeks out a time traveller to help him find him.( AKA : i got entirely too carried away on shamchat and need other people to see this two-hours-in-the-making masterpiece )





	yandere demon prince ouma

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna preface this by saying that this is NOT to be taken seriously AT ALL i do NOT think ouma is a yandere and i only started this because my friend told me to
> 
> anyway i had a blast last night and this is probably the funniest thing i have ever written so i wanted to put it out there. i know this has a pretty niche target audience but i hope people can give it a chance bc honestly even with limited knowledge of either fandom i think this is really fucking funny
> 
> if you subscribe to me for my aos fics and are confusedly looking at this then im sorry i promise ill post the next chapter of my fic very soon ive just been swamped with college this week dfhgdfs
> 
> anyway uh. leave comments/kudos if youd like?
> 
> also i only rp'd ouma, i did not write any of the doctor's lines, kudos to my rp partner, i hope ur doing well my dude

** _This is a conversation between _ ** ** _10th Doctor_ ** ** _ and yourself, _ ** ** _Yandere Ouma Kokichi_ ** ** _._ **

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** hello doctor

will you help me find my beloved

**10th Doctor:** Who is your beloved?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** his name is shuichi saihara

**10th Doctor:** Describe him

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** he is a tall, emo boy with eye-liner and swoopy black hair. he wears a hat that covers his face because he cannot bare to look at anyone in the eyes

well, anyone aside from me, of course

**10th Doctor:** My sensory picked up over a million emo boys that look like that...

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** my beloved is different. he is my soulmate, he isn't like all of those normie emo boys

**10th Doctor:** That doesn't help me find him

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** what would? i have a lock of his hair that i cut off while he was sleeping, if that would help?

**10th Doctor:** I- that would work. Unless he has a bunch of clones or emo siblings. But also why? Don't you think he might need that hair? Humans are fickle. One change and they can die

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** he has no clones or emo siblings. also it is awfully bold of you to assume that i would ever let him die. he can't get away from me that easily

**10th Doctor:** Oh lord, you're one of those kinds.... I wonder if there is a Dalek I can give myself to

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** what ever do you mean, doctor?

**10th Doctor:** You. You seem all sweet and cute until something changes inside. You become psychotic. The human version of a weeping angel

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** huh? little old me?

**10th Doctor:** Yes, you. I can't help you. I have to leave

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** no! what about my beloved? i have to find him!

**10th Doctor:** Find him alone, use the crazy obsession inside. And may something pray for that poor boy

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** well, i actually have a reason why you should want to help me

**10th Doctor:** I doubt you have something worth that much

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** well, i kidnapped a girl earlier. i wanted to practice my knot-tying for when i find my saihara-chan! what was her name again... it was something pretty, like a flower. poppy, maybe? or daisy? no i think it was something else...

**10th Doctor:** Enough with the sick jokes. I sent her into another universe last week. She isn't here

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** are you sure about that?

**10th Doctor:** I'm the doctor, I know that

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** you're confident enough to take a chance?

**10th Doctor:** I threw her into the parallel. I'm a thousand percent confident

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** are you sure that no one could have brought her back?

**10th Doctor:** Not without the universe collapsing with them in the void

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** maybe you just haven't met anyone skilled enough to pull it off before

**10th Doctor:** Trust me. All 900 years, nothing can surprise me anymore. You're just a fibbing little girl with a superiority complex

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i'm a boy, and i have never told a lie before in my life, ever!

**10th Doctor:** Are you sure? Kind of odd for a boy

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i am very much sure. what, do you think boys can't be yandere?

**10th Doctor:** I think boys can't be as small as you. Tiny thing. No wonder your precious ran away, id kill myself beyond regeneration if I was close to you

I'm so glad my companions are sane

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** well, they do say that good things come in little packages, and i really am the best that there is! my beloved saihara-chan agrees!

**10th Doctor:** He agrees? Where is he then? He is on the run from something....

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** he's just scared of his own feelings, poor wittle thing

**10th Doctor:** People scared of feelings kill themselves. He is scared of something...or someone

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** hmmm hmmmm! do you think someones been threatening my beloved? they wont live to see another day...

**10th Doctor:** I think you're the threat

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** nihihi, no way! i'm not a threat to anyone! look at my innocent baby face!

**10th Doctor:** How many people did you kill?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** what makes you think i'm a killer?

**10th Doctor:** Your vitals

I took them when you came in

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** ...i saw that bitch kaede looking at my beloved saihara-chan. she had to go.

**10th Doctor:** How many more have to die?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** as many as it takes

**10th Doctor:** Who are you to decide who lives and dies?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i'm the shsl supreme leader! it's basically my job!

**10th Doctor:** Only monsters make those choices.

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i'm no monster, doctor! i'm just a demon doing what i must to keep my angel safe

**10th Doctor:** You decide who dies and who gets to live. That makes you a monster

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** you've got an awfully black-and-white way of thinking, huh?

**10th Doctor:** You think killing people can justified?

be

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** of course! are you saying you've never killed anyone? in your whooole life?

**10th Doctor:** It's different. I'm a time lord. I have to keep the peace. I always give them a choice. The spare so many, evil must become good or disappear. I don't kill to be selfish or unless i can save so many

To*

And I never said I wasn't a monster

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i'm not killing to be selfish either. it's all for the sake of my beloved!

**10th Doctor:** That's awfully selfish

You want to keep him, like a kid with his favourite toy

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i'm the best person for him to be with! we were made for each other!

**10th Doctor:** You're killing him

He is running away from you

And now I can see you...I'm glad I helped

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** you didn't help! you aren't taking me to my beloved- you know, he could be lost and crying somewhere

**10th Doctor:** I know where he is

He was so happy to leave earth

He smiled for the first time in a week

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** you know where he is? take me to him!

**10th Doctor:** I can't do that

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i'll just find him by myself. and i'll make sure he doesn't get away again.

**10th Doctor:** He is the one place you'll never find him

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** and where's that?

**10th Doctor:** That's a secret the time lord will add to his list

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** whatever, it's fine. i have a tracker imbedded into him, anyway

**10th Doctor:** _holds up tracker_ you mean this baby?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** nope! what, did you really think i'd have just one?

**10th Doctor:** _empties pockets filled with trackers_ you tried but sonic screwdriver tried harder

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** you missed one~~ your silly little toy could never find it, nihihi!

**10th Doctor:** And which would that be?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _pokes his tongue out_ not telling you~~

**10th Doctor:** Well one click of my screwdriver and your precious gets an alert. He wants to die before you get there

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** he'd never do that

**10th Doctor:** Really?

You think you know him so well.

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** yeppers, i sure do!

**10th Doctor:** Humans hide secrets so well

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** secrets, huh? i wouldn't know anything about that! i guess some humans can be dirty secret-keepers and liars, but me and my beloved are as clean as they get!

**10th Doctor:** Your beloved is tainted, with a thick layer of lies

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** he has never lied in his life. i don't think he knows how to

**10th Doctor:** Oh he definitely does

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** nu-uh!

**10th Doctor:** _the phone rings and he checks his watch_ I believe it's for you

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _he takes the phone_ saihara-chan?

**10th Doctor:** Please forget me, you scare me. I don't want to die  _ the phone then hangs up _

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _laughs maniacally_ oh? oh?? you took my beloved from me, doctor?

**10th Doctor:** I saved him from you

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _summons a fire-ball using his secret demon powers as prince of the underworld_ die.

**10th Doctor:** _the Tardis forms a shield around the doctor_ I'm sorry but it was for his safety. He begged me

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _keeps throwing fire-balls anyway_ you liar!

**10th Doctor:** I wouldn't lie about love

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** what do you know about love!

**10th Doctor:** I'm 900, I've had it all

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** as if! you're right, you're a monster, and no one could ever love a monster like you! not the way my beloved loves me!

**10th Doctor:** Oh? Then who is that?  _ He points to captain jack holding a gun towards you _

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _throws a fire-ball at captain jack_

**10th Doctor:** _the shield moved just in time and followed jack all the way back to the doctor_ love isn't forced

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** my love isn't forced! my beloved loves me!

**10th Doctor:** He faked it so he wouldn't die

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i never would have hurt my beloved! he knows that!

**10th Doctor:** You already did, don't you remember?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i. never. did.

**10th Doctor:** _pulls out bloody danger_ who else would put this in him?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i have never seen that dagger before in my life

**10th Doctor:** It's coated in your DNA

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i... no...

**10th Doctor:** It is

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i have an evil twin. it must have been him.

**10th Doctor:** Twin DNA changes a little. Finger prints definitely aren't the same

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i said twin, he's really more like a clone

**10th Doctor:** Clones don't have finger prints. Perks of the technology bein faulty

Being*

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** clearly you don't know much about demon-prince biology

**10th Doctor:** I know a lot about clones though

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** demon-prince biology is special. it wasnt me. maou has made my beloved afraid of me... i can never forgive that

**10th Doctor:** You did it, you're psychotic

No one wants someone who will kill anyone who gets close to them

No one wants to feel trapped and pressured by fear

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i only killed a few people! they had it coming, anyway!

**10th Doctor:** Did they really?

Or does it make you feel better to say that?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** they did. kaede, kaito... they were bad for him

**10th Doctor:** Were they? Or did they get too close?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** they were. they put bad thoughts into his little head

**10th Doctor:** Are you sure?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** yes! i even let him keep maki and himiko!

**10th Doctor:** The bad thoughts...they are you

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** no, they're not. they're just jealous people trying to turn MY beloved against me

**10th Doctor:** Your beloved was already against you, he just acts well

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** no, he's a terrible actor! you haven't seen him try to lie, i have!

**10th Doctor:** I have

I've watched his memories

Would you like to see them?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i know his memories. i lived them with him

**10th Doctor:** Would you like to see them...from his point of view?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** fine. it'll prove that i'm right

**10th Doctor:** _he places his hands in his head and passes on all the fear and bad memories_

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _ouma staggers back_ no... that was... that was maou... how could he do that to my beloved

**10th Doctor:** The way clones work...they take a part of you that is hidden and use it

So...it was you in another form

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** not... no, it's- maou and i used to be the same, but he was taken and infused with dark energy... that's how he became who he is now... kuro maou...

**10th Doctor:** Dark energy only works on people with dark thoughts

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** everyone has dark thoughts

**10th Doctor:** Not everyone

Some people are good even in the worst times

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** everyone has had at least one dark thought at some point in their lives. to think otherwise is just naive

**10th Doctor:** I know otherwise. I've met such pure creatures before

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** your black-white thinking is showing again. you're just idolising them. i wonder why those pure creatures aren't here with you now

**10th Doctor:** I can't take every creature who is pure with me. I need someone who is just enough evil to do what is necessary. Someone who will kick some sense into me  _ he points at Jack and chuckles _ best bastard out there

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** you think i'm bad, yet you willingly surround yourself with evil bastards? i guess like craves like

**10th Doctor:** He isn't evil. He is just perfect. He can do what is necessary to protect those important and make educated decisions. He can open my eyes to new things and get me through the bad because he has been there before. We both have

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** if it's okay for him to have bad thoughts, why isn't it okay for me to have them?

**10th Doctor:** His bad thoughts are about how he is going to hide a gun if he ends up naked or how will he punish me for eating his leftovers. Your bad thoughts are about keeping your beloved and killing who stops you

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i did that two times!

**10th Doctor:** Two too many

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** that's your opinion

**10th Doctor:** It's the truth

He still cries out for them

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** no he does not. he doesn't care

**10th Doctor:** You saw his memories. He cries

He mourns and prays it's a dark dream

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** the pain in his memories came from maou, not me

**10th Doctor:** You admit you killed them

You caused that pain

Others might be this Maou but you killed those he was close to

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** they were bad people

**10th Doctor:** You are a bad person

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** that's not very nice

**10th Doctor:** Neither are you

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i know you are but what am i?

**10th Doctor:** That's very childish

I'm surprised you never asked about hiding a gun naked. Everyone asks...

Why didn't you ask?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** eh, i've been in that position before

**10th Doctor:** I am....disgusted

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** but you're not disgusted when your friend does it? the double-standards...

**10th Doctor:** I know where you mean...he doesn't put it there

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** oh, do you? where did i mean, doctor?

**10th Doctor:** Well it's the exit for waste

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** exit for waste... in a trash can?

**10th Doctor:** You hide it in your shit hole!

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** shit hole...? what do you mean by that?

**10th Doctor:** You know what I mean

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** no, i don't. i'm awfully sorry, but english isn't my first language

**10th Doctor:** You stick it in your anus, your asshole. The place where shit leaves the body!

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** nihihi, i made the doctor say asshole!

**10th Doctor:** Anyway..that's not what he does

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** that's not what i do, either

**10th Doctor:** Then what do you do? You freaky little monster

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i'm a demon-prince. i just open a portal to hell

**10th Doctor:** That's boring

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** what, would you like me to stick a gun up my ass?

**10th Doctor:** Maybe if the trigger slipped

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** you realise it would take more than a bullet up my ass to kill me, right?

**10th Doctor:** I know but it would be very amusing to see the result

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** nothing would really happen. you really don't understand demon-prince anatomy, do you?

**10th Doctor:** Never met one, still wish I hadn't

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** we have asses made of steel. it's more useful for the omega demon-princes, but even an alpha like me can find some use from it

**10th Doctor:** And I though living with Jack was bad and too sexual

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** huh? you think it's sexual? take your mind out of the gutter!

**10th Doctor:** My mind is the gutter, I've been tainted by the perverted anyone killer called Captain Jack

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _winks at captain jack_ i'll get your number later

**10th Doctor:** I don't think you will

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** why not? who wouldn't want to get a piece of this

**10th Doctor:** Everyone

And he is spoken for

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** by who?

**10th Doctor:** Why does it matter?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i'm being friendly! come on, tell meee!

**10th Doctor:** No, it's private and you aren't involved with our history or information

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** ohoho, 'our'... is it you, by any chance?

**10th Doctor:** Our as in, I won't let you find anything about me or anything about him

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i'll find out, eventually

**10th Doctor:** You definitely won't

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i will. and then i'll kill them~

**10th Doctor:** I'd love to see you try

Don't you already have a precious?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** well, you stole my saihara-chan from me. i need a new beloved. i crave it

**10th Doctor:** Yeah, well hands off my stuff

It bites   


**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** your stuff~? interesting~

**10th Doctor:** Shut it

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** so you  _ are _ the one that i have to kill

**10th Doctor:** Good luck, I just come back with a new body

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i know a thing or two about skinning time lords

**10th Doctor:** The Tardis will shield me

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i know a thing or two about skinning tardises, too

**10th Doctor:** A skinless being cannot be skinned

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** it's a figure of speech

**10th Doctor:** Well I know a thing or two about storing heads

Literally

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** you can't take my head. its impossible to cut a demon prince's skin

**10th Doctor:** Impossible....nothing is impossible

There is always a weapon sharp enough, it's just alien

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** nope. no weapon in the whole multiverse can do it. and even if it could, my physical form is simply a vessel

**10th Doctor:** Trust me, time lords aren't top of the food chain for no reason

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** didn't your whole race get wiped out? i wouldn't call tat top of the food chain

**10th Doctor:** It was a time lord that killed them

Cancels each other out but we are still top. Even with..one timelord

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** that's not real how the food chain works

**10th Doctor:** It's an alien hierarchy. It doesn't have to follow the natural order

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** it actually does, i'm a xenobiologist so i know what i'm talking about

**10th Doctor:** You seem pretty dumb for one. I doubt you've met many aliens. They'd definitely do something to an annoying kid like you

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** they tried, but no one messes with a demon prince without getting burnt. literally

**10th Doctor:** I'm not burnt. Not even scolded

And I did worse than try kill you

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** just wait

**10th Doctor:** I have forever to wait

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** i have longer than forever. demon prince's can outlive the heat death of the universe

**10th Doctor:** It will be meaningless by then

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** you're underestimating me, you thief~

**10th Doctor:** I'm no thief...well aside from the Tardis and Jack's heart

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** nihihi... i have a plan~

**10th Doctor:** A plan?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _backs out of the tardis_ you'll see, one day

**10th Doctor:** Oh no...what plan?!

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _runs out of the tardis and hides in hell for a bit_

**10th Doctor:** _panicks and brings Saihara back to earth_

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _goes back in time to before jack met the doctor and seduces him_

**10th Doctor:** _sends him down to hell but Jack disappears from his side_

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _kisses jack a lot. brings the jack that he's dating with him to find the doctor_

**10th Doctor:** _doctor is uncomfortably drunk, the alcohol doesn't taste good but he drinks the gross liquid anyway_

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _ouma knocks on the door of the tardis_ hey, doctor! wanna see what i got?

**10th Doctor:** _he opens the door and punches him in the face_ I can't believe I gave you back Saihara

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _ouma just laughs_ you gave me back saihara-chan? nice! now i have two beloveds! it's great how things work out! seems like you did end up helping me after all!

**10th Doctor:** _he presses his screwdriver_ one, Saihara begged me to kill him before you got back. I hope you like exploded human on your bedsheets

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** yum! my favourite type!

**10th Doctor:** _he kicks him away and slams the door shut. The Tardis whooshing and reappearing in the void_

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _he laughs and whisks jack away to hell with him. they have a lovely meal of roasted saihara_

**10th Doctor:** _the whole universe collapses because Jack can't become the face of Boe in hell and the doctor has disappeared_

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _ouma laughs amongst the chaos. he thinks this is all worth it_

**10th Doctor:** _eventually hell starts to slip into nonexistence. Slowly taking each demon painfully to their end_

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _ouma is still fine with all of this. he's satisfied with his life_

**10th Doctor:** _all screams become engulfed by the silence. Nothing was left to exist except a sonic screwdriver that just float off into the deeper non-existence_

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _and so, ouma's plan comes to completion. the universe is gone, just as he wanted_

**10th Doctor:** _but what is that....a white light gets brighter_

_ the universe rebuilds itself in time, the doctor saved it a milliseconds off _

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _ouma watches with a smile_

**10th Doctor:** _a miserable doctor steps out of the suddenly appeared Tardis. He holds up new technology the universe gave him. He uses it to cut off an arm of Ouma_

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _ouma doesn't resist_

**10th Doctor:** Seems like the universe thinks you suck ass too  _ he raises it to his neck _ was it worth it? Seeing Saihara dead? Dying now? All that suffering just to make me suffer?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _ouma smiles_ everything has gone... according to keikaku...

**10th Doctor:** Everything is back, except for the demons. A nice little blip in the timeline, from yours truly. Now to kill the last...after you answer my questions.....is death worth me suffering?

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** you have no idea what you've done, do you?

**10th Doctor:** I saved everything that matters, got rid of the vermin

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _ouma grins, and his arm starts to grow back. white and black energy comes off him in waves_ you gave me the jumpstart i need to finally merge with kuro maou... now i am invincible! i am a god!

**10th Doctor:** _he cuts off his head and stabs his heart_ I've killed my share of those, Don't worry. They are never invincible, it's impossible

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _his head rolls on the floor. but he's still alive_ oh, do keep trying to kill me, doctor. it won't work now.

**10th Doctor:** Nothing can live forever, no matter how powerful or how much it's needed. You won't survive  _ he doses the wounds with a particular poison that eats demons inside out _

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _he lives because he isn't a demon prince anymore_ nice try, but you're a bit late for that _his head starts bouncing and attaches itself back to his body_

**10th Doctor:** Oh fuck this! Fuck all of it! You're just messing around, no creature can live forever and every creature has a way of being killed. No one loves you anymore, Ouma. I gave you the chance to repent but you didn't listen  _ The light focuses on him _ the universe has to erase you, to settle back down

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** who needs love from others when i can love myself?  _ the light goes dark. ouma is a god now. he controls everything _

**10th Doctor:** Fine, kill me. Wipe out the last time lord. Kill a race of amazing creatures. Kill all the other races will you're at it but I heard loneliness can kill even the Gods

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** who said anything about killing you?

**10th Doctor:** Why keep me around? Why keep anyone around? You have everything now

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _he claps his hands twice. the scenery changes. it becomes a beautiful utopia, where everyone who's died is alive again. jack goes running up to the doctor_ i always planned on being a merciful god

**10th Doctor:** Merciful God? You're a demon deep down, you'll ruin it one day  _ he hugs Jack _ you'll kill us all with your greed

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** think what you want of me, doctor. if it's easier for you to see me as a monster, then so be it. i don't need your love, i'll keep you and everyone else safe with or without it

**10th Doctor:** I don't need you to keep me safe. I won't worship you  _ he storms back to the Tardis _

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _ouma watches him go, then turn to saihara. saihara shuns him. ouma sighs, and then vanishes, hiding himself somewhere that he can watch over the universe but no longer take part in it as he once did_

**10th Doctor:** _with a dead Tardis, he spends the rest of his life sitting next to the control board talking to the empty shell_

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _ouma spends his life watching over saihara, kaede, kaito, and the rest of his friends, glad that they finally have a chance at a happy life without him_

**10th Doctor:** _time flies by and hundreds of regenerations leads to the permanent end for the crazy doctor in a blue box_

**Yandere Ouma Kokichi:** _ouma survives past the death of the universe, never dying, but never getting close to another soul again_

** _10th Doctor has timed out._ **   
  



End file.
